Rwby Loli Lemon Oneshots
by SR.SARCASM
Summary: Stories where Rwby members will be girls and where several characters will use them to satisfy their carnal desires regardless of whether they are family or not
1. Winter and Weiss: Sister's Time

The Schnee family had a reputation for being known for their cruelty to others but there was another reason why Winter should be known and it was a very big reason and that reason was none other than Winter was a woman who since she was born had a surprise on her legs and that was a big penis on her legs, the member on Winter's legs itself is 10 inches long and 4 inches long. wide that is Winter had a monster in the middle of his legs because of that Winter was always listed as a monster before society that Winter didn't care about or that was until he met Weiss Weiss was Winter's younger sister and from the moment both girls met Weiss's beauty they had made the Winter member begin to pound in her dress pantsBut at the same time Winter did not understand why seeing the body of her younger sister excited her to interesting levels, perhaps it was because Weiss casually always wore skirts that reached her not very high above the thighs leaving her slender sight to others legs, or maybe Weiss could hold his breath for a long time and this made Winter smile with lust as he imagined what it would be like to have Weiss in the middle of his legs with his member expanding his small throat to limits outside the imagination

The oldest of the Schnee just shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind as she could do that to her younger sister and although Winter turned those thoughts away at all times she kept her eyes fixed on Weiss's lips and just trying to support her abundant erection that at that time wanted to demand attention  
And although Winter knew that what his thoughts showed him was more he could not help thinking how it would be to have Weiss bouncing against his lap listening to his soft voice moaning his name as we would feel the walls of Weiss squeezing his great phallus strongly, how it would feel Weiss's little mouth around his cock and that soaks his face with all his seed going down directly into Weiss's stomach and especially how good it would feel to fill the two holes with his seedy seed all over his interior spraying gallons and gallons of seed hot in Weiss's baby room  
Winter had already neglected to know that Weiss was her sister and was convinced to make Weiss fall in love with her member at any place and she would be more than happy to be Weiss's first time and even if Weiss ended up pregnant Winter would take care to continue fucking her without stopping until Weiss was only Winter's doll to fuck thanks to Oum, Winter's wish was to be fulfilled since Jacques and Willow would leave the city directly for a business meeting of the Schnee company in addition to the fact that the mansion's butlers would have a short vacation so Winter would I would be staying with Weiss alone for at least a week and that just put a smile on Winter's face since his plan would get under way

The next day Winter got up with a smile adorning his face to what he slowly got up and without having any discomfort he removed his pajama pants just staying in boxers and without waiting for more he went to Weiss's room without thinking about how bad that situation was

**Winter**: "Weiss little sister you have to wake up I want to play a game with you and for that I need you to open your eyes and put into practice what you have learned in your singing lessons" Weiss began to open his eyes slowly and began to push the dream away of his eyes rubbing his fist lightly and even releasing a slight yawn that only made Winter shiver at the sight of O-shaped Weiss lips by God Winter was desperate to put his penis in Weiss's mouth and fuck her like a animal in heat but that would have to wait

**Weiss**: "What ... what about Winter? What game are we going to play?"

**Winter**: "Well, my dear sister, I really need your help to relieve a pain that I have in my crotch." Weiss woke up completely at the moment when he saw his older sister put a face of pain in addition to rubbing his crotch just to make your penis enlarge in its full size

**Weiss**: "Well if I can help, I'll do it" Winter smiled wickedly and she stood up leaving his tent at the height of Weiss's face in addition to that he began to remove his underwear letting large and thick penis hit Weiss's face soundly and when Wintter heard the sound of that blow He could only feel how his spine was trembling with excitement

Weiss: "Winter, why do you have one of these sticks on your legs this is what hurts?"

Winter: "This is Weiss, this is what causes me pain and the only solution to relieve my pain is using your whole body starting with your lips and then your vagina to your butt"

Weiss: "But how would that help you relieve your pain?"

Winter: "Well that would be little sister that within this hottible phallus there is a substance that causes the pain to go away and for that I need to unload my sem ... that is the substance of its interior with Your help and deed also read that if I did not release the substance it could be fatal to my health and I have to release the substance in you several times. "Weiss's eyes widened as much as they could while Winter just smiled sideways when he saw that his sister had believed the lie he had invented

Weiss: "Then I will help you Winter, if I do not what kind of younger sister would be to let my older sister suffer"

Winter: "If talking about that, I ask you not to tell this to mom and dad, okay?"

Weiss: "Why don't you want me to tell you this?"

Winter: "Because I don't want them to preach on what happened to me and make it bigger than it really is, so let's keep this secret between us, please Weiss and if you do I will buy you all the candy you want" Weiss just nodded at her sister's response and brought one of her hands to Winter's big penis but was stopped by the older Schnne

Winter: "By the way you may want to take off your clothes so as not to get dirty with some of the substance but you can keep the underwear with that no problem" Weiss nodded in understanding and began to remove his blue nightgown to expose her white underwear and the Winter member shudder to see her younger sister almost naked

Finally Weiss licked the precum drops trying to get used to the taste of Winter's stick and just when he savored it with his taste buds he realized that the taste was almost as if he was eating sweets a lot but when he tried to try more of that flavor he was in a great problem to see that only the tip of Winter's penis could not fit in his mouth because it was too large and it was almost impossible for his jaw to open to that size for his part Winter just sighed of palcer and I take one of his hands to place it behind Weiss's head and tangle it against some of Weiss's white hair and he began to push his hips causing Weiss to open as large as his jaw could just to receive that monster in his mouth

On the other hand, Winter felt absolutely incredible since Weiss's mouth was warm, moist and soft for his member, in addition to Weiss's lips having begun to suck more of Winter's precum and his tongue caressed all of Winter's member. right way but that was not enough for Winter the older Schnees wanted more of that pleasure and thanks to Oum that Weiss could hold his breath for a long time to endure what was to come

Winter: "Very well Weiss you are doing things perfectly, but now I want to start moving I need you to put into practice everything you have learned in your singing lessons and whatever you do I am not going to stop" Winter passed his hands behind Weiss' shoulders as well as I put Weiss's head against his bed and began to introduce his entire limb until his pelvis was brushed by Weiss's nose to which Weiss tightened his grip on Winter's balls as a request to let her breathe but unconsciously Weiss began to massage Winter's heavy balls

Winter: "That is a little bitch now feel what those 3 gallons of thick milk will be that you will have to drink full and if I see that you waste it you will have to do it all over again" Winter without waiting for more began to move her hips in a strong way hitting strongly his pelvis against Weiss's face and without Winter knowing Weiss's underwear was completely soaked in his fluids and Weiss had begun to feel itchy in his vagina for his part Winter had already lost all trace of morality already being more dominated by pleasure and lust, feeling her younger sister's throat cling tightly to her penis and even Weiss's eyes had begun to move behind her head, letting Winter use her as her wrist to fuck for God now that Weiss felt like Winter's penis shuddered in his throat had given him a terrible thirst that would not be quenched with anything but Wint's thick, hot and delicious semen er and it seemed that his wishes were about to be fulfilled since Winter began to violently move his hips and his balls hit against Weiss's chin

Winter: "Very good pet, it is time to release my seed in your throat but before doing so I want to know if you really want my seed in your stomach or you want it wasted by soaking your face, if you want to swallow it, it blinks once if you want a facial treatment blinks twice "Winter's blue eyes looked at Weiss's and, in response, he blinked, making Winter smile in complete lust and stop moving his hips to feel his orgasm free

For his part, Weiss could only feel how rope after string of delicious hot winter seed came straight to his stomach even some pieces of semen stuck to his tongue and that gave him the opportunity to taste Winter's seed by making the palate of Weiss exploded when tasting the taste of the seed that was shot inside and that her vagina twisted with desire to want to try it too

Winter just moved Weiss's hips and head slowly, making sure that the last of his semen went straight to Weiss's stomach and when Winter's orgasm ended, he only withdrew from Weiss's mouth listening as his younger sister was breathing heavily also that she had her legs crossed and there was a large puddle under her legs, meanwhile Winter violently lifted Weiss and threw her against the bed where once there she just ripped off her underwear and began rubbing her limb against the folds from Weiss's vagina, Winter had made Weiss lie on the bed with her ass raised leaving her a perfect view of what was about to happen

Winter did not wait any longer and introduced his penis into Weiss's vagina causing the little heiress to gasp by surprise when she felt her walls expand to receive Winter's member and shortly after they tightened around her and it was not necessary to say that Winter member was already hitting the deepest parts of Weiss and was even already inside the Weiss uterus

Winter: "So tight" Weiss began to move her hips quickly making the bed begin to move and Weiss began to moan loudly since Winter's penis hit all its weak parts and that only made the heiress feel an indescribable pleasure on her part Winter already knew what to do and how to do it and it made her happier to have taken the first time of Weiss and now she would be in charge of being the only one to fuck Weiss no longer cared if they were sisters the vagina, the mouth and Weiss's ass were owned by Winter and he would do his best to make Weiss stay with her to all the eternity

But that was not the important thing right now Winter had risen from the bed and with that he took Weiss's arms and turned around to be able to stand, due to the height differences it was not necessary to say that Weiss was not touching the ground and that only made Weiss's legs move with every push of Winter or at least until Winter began to alternate his thrusts against the anus and Weiss's vagina causing Weiss's mind to go out and be replaced only by the pleasure of being brutally fucked by Winter and his penis

Winter stopped moving her hips just to see Weiss move them on their own and that in Weiss's eyes you could see how hearts adorned Weiss's pupil and this just made Winter proud and continued with her thrusts causing Weiss to start kicking strongly as he felt his bottom was going out and the pacer began to dominate all his senses

Winter just tightened his grip on Weiss's hands and with one last push he put his penis into Weiss's anus, releasing all his cargo inside, making Weiss just feel like that load was trying to find the exit and that exit was none other than the Weiss mouth Winter let go of Weiss's hands causing the heiress to slide directly to the ground with traces of semen coming out of her ass and mouth and when Winter saw her sister soaked in her semen it only made her happier than ever but Winter wasn't over yet. we still needed to fuck Weiss much more

Jacques: "Winter, have you seen Weiss?"

Winter: "No father, why?" While Winter said that Weiss just gagged Winter's penis deep in his throat and even Winter gave some thrusts against Weiss's throat but out of nowhere Winter didn't feel Weiss's lips around him but rather they were replaced by the Weiss's anus which was hugging Winter's penis tightly making Major Schnee just bite her lip as she felt Weiss move her hips against his penis

Jacques: "It's just that I haven't seen her all day"

Winter: "Maybe he is with Kleyn or playing with his wrists" Weiss had to bite his hand so as not to let out any moans due to the pleasure he was feeling or at least I tried since Winter took his waist and began to violently hit his ass Weiss making Weiss's eyes turn to his head but above all Winter kept his stoic gaze on his father as he continued to fuck his sister, but as he made his most violent thrusts he could feel his seed begin to overflow with his Sudden orgasm and Weiss just bit his lip as hard as he could, besides he removed his butt from the Winter member and then joined his lips to his penis and that the sounds of Weiss swallowing Winter's seed were heard lightly in the room

Jacques: "You may be right, I will let you do your job. I will go look for Weis." Winter just felt like his member was sucked hard and shortly after a second load of his seed was released in Weiss's throat.

Winter: "That was crazy lady, now undress and open your vagina for me I'm going to fuck you so hard and fill you with my seed like a turkey" Winter violently introduced his penis into Weiss's vagina beginning to hit Weiss's baby room and using his hands he lifted it to place it on his lap and shortly after Winter began to move Weiss's hips from top to bottom causing Weiss's inner walls would squeeze the Weiss member and even Weiss's uterine walls tried to hug Winter's penis

Weiss right now had his eyes turned and had begun to move and swap his vagina or rectum as well as he took one of his hands to Winter's balls and lifted them to feel how heavy they were and when he felt how they shuddered he could only smile with lust and meanwhile Winter just squeezed Weiss's ass and lifted her feeling like Weiss' legs wrapped around her waist as well as Weiss's arms wrapped around Winter's neck and hugged tightly as Winter's seed began to flood Weiss's baby chamber

Winter: "That's a little bitch, drink all your favorite milk, remember that everything belongs to you as long as you don't waste it, you can drink it or have it inside as you want it" Weiss began to move his head against Winter's member and out of nowhere to swallow Winter's seed causing his stomach to swell when he felt it was filled by Winter's semen


	2. Raven and Yang: Mom Love

The morning had arrived and with it the work of a certain little blonde had to start immediately said little blonde was nothing more than Yang Xiaolong and really that she was about to hate what was going to happen but she had nothing more to do that work or else something worse was going to happen to his entire body

Yang went to his mother Raven's room in a tired way and rubbing his eyes to take the dream away from himself since for that he would have to occupy all his energy, Ynag opened the door only to see Raven sleeping peacefully and with a remarkable tent between the sheets, the little blonde just sighed from the tiredness and approached her mother's bed to then get under the sheets and incidentally remove Raven's pajama pants freeing the beast between her legs

Yang took the Raven member's base with one of his hands and with the other hand began to mold the Raven balls in addition to the fact that he had introduced them into his mouth so he could suck them hard making the saliva of his mouth completely soak the balls Raven, once Yang released Raven's balls, began to pass his tongue from the base of Raven's penis to the tip where the precum overflowed where the blond was responsible for sucking it anxiously so that no trace remains and once Yang left the clean tip of the precum, the real challenge of the day began.

Although Yang was still small, her mother's penis was not, Raven had a member at least 10 inches long and another 5 inches wide but the pleasure Raven had when fucking Yang was not enough, although Raven had already had several other sexual relations with several girls the first time she had her member between Yang's lips made her be in paradise4

And surely you will be wondering my dear reader how that happened, well that is easy to say and this had happened since Raven and Yang had taken a shower together and because of that Raven did not mind getting naked next to his daughter but here comes the accident because of that Yang started running in the direction of the bathtub but did not see a piece of soap on the floor and ended up stepping on it to make it slip and when Raven tried to catch it so that it did not fall to the floor I end up with a result different from the planned because Yang had his mouth wide open and that Raven was naked does not need to say what was going to happen but this ended with all Raven's penis inside Yang's throat

Although at first Raven had stood still trying to assimilate what had happened all that was lost when Yang began to move his tongue and that his throat tightened against his mother's penis and that made Raven fuck his throat daughter without caring about anything until her seed emptied into her daughter's stomach and from that day Raven had forced Yang to wake her up with a blowjob and that if for a moment Yang failed at work just say Raven was going to fuck her on all sides but going back to the beginning of the story Yang was now sucking the tip of Raven's penis and lightly squeezing Yang's balls or moving them in his hands

Yang knew that it was time to take all of Raven's penis in his mouth no matter how bad it was he had no one to turn to so he just took a long breath and lowered his head trying to assimilate the entire axis in his mouth and although at first Yang did not like doing that activity over time he got used to the taste of his mother's penis and semen that he had nothing to complain about

Yang began to move his head from top to bottom savoring everything he could of Raven's member while Raven brought one of his hands to the back of Yang's head causing the blonde to gag her to the base of the blackhead's penis Yang, on the other hand, only let out a growl at the sudden movement but continued with his head movements while Raven only pushed his hip unconsciously.

As the minutes passed, Raven began to open his eyes and shortly afterwards he removed the blankets just to see Yang shaking his head and that placed a smile on Raven's lips and then brought his hands around Yang's head and began to fuck Yang's throat quickly and violently making Yang frown at Raven

Raven: "Stop looking at me like that, miss or else you won't have your lunch" Yang just looked at her daughter with an arrogant smile and using the strength of her arms managed to get up and leave Ynag's crotch close to her face as the blonde continued with his oral work

Raven: "I thought I told you that when you came for your lunch you saw naked, apparently you didn't do what I asked you to be punished." Raven removed Yang's little shorts and underwear leaving Yang's bottom naked in the presence of Raven which introduced one of her fists into the tightest part of Yang making Yang groan as her mother was violently moving her fist on her butt and this caused her pleasure and that the blonde only shook her head as much as possible. fast he could trying to get Raven's seed in his mouth

On the other hand, Raven just tightened his grip on Yang's waist and brought one of his hands to Yang's head to keep it at the base of his penis and that Yang on the other hand hit his mother's thighs desperately to breathe It was not accepted since Raven lifted her hips and let all her seed invade Yang's mouth and throat so that the little blonde only began to suck her mother's seed as if a baby taking her bottle was treated and even carried his two hands to move them from top to bottom in an attempt to get more of his mother's seed while Raven's fist withdrew from the most mated part of Yang with fluids soaking him and that Yang on the other hand was still sucking his penis of his mother wanting to taste his mother's seed again

Raven: "Damn you got up with appetite, now go to the naked room and open your holes for me or else I will open them to the bad and I do not want you to cry when I do that, you have five minutes to prepare" Yang came out running from his mother's room while Raven just smiled lustfully and from his bedside table he pulled an identical dildo to his penis which he kissed on the tip with a happy smile on his face

Raven: "It's time to have fun my friend" Raven just removed his clothes to be completely naked letting his large breasts bounce freely and shortly after he left his room and began to walk to the floor below where a small ubia was in four with his butt raised in the air his abomen leaning on the back of the chair and with its bright entrance by his recent orgasm also that in Yang's chin you could see even Raven's semen

The brunette just smiled lustfully and then brought the dildo to her mouth and began to suck it to the base for several times until she removed it from her throat soaking it in saliva and shortly after Raven spanked the little butt of the blonde making the mark of her hand to stay on one of the blonde's cheeks and without waiting for more she entered the tight straight of Yang to which the little blonde just tightened her grip on the sofa cushions while Raven alone He smiled and began to take the dildo to Yang's vagina and roughly introduced it by making Yang just clench his lips since his mother was making Yang groan in complete pleasure to feel how her two holes were filled heavily but the moment was He was holding Raven's hands as Yang began to moan louder and even moved her hips hard and that the little blonde had her tongue out and her eyes turned to her head but to Raven's bad luck his cell phone started ringing and the brunette stopped moving to take her cell phone as well as she turned Yang to turn her face up and changed her penis to Yang's vagina and the dildo just took it to the mouth of Yang and sank it to the base

Raven: You are going to suck this penis as if it were mine and you will take care of drinking its seed and if I see that at some point you stop I will fuck you so hard that you will have to stay in bed for a long time and still I will not stop fucking you "Got it?" Yang just nodded and brought his hands to the fake penis to start moving it in and out of his mouth, and Raven continued with his thrusting in addition to answering his cell phone call.

Raven: "What's up Rose?"

Summer "Raven wanted to know if you wanted to change for this weekend, I will fuck Yang and you Ruby you say"

Raven: "I don't know Ruby, she doesn't have the same resistance that Yang has and almost every time the fuck ends up coming when I put my penis in it or passes out at the first orgasm, besides, she doesn't have good practice with her mouth like Yang"

Summer: You think so, but in all this time I have put Ruby to practice in the case that he can already handle both of us quite well inside oh and if it were better I also called Willow and Kali and they would also bring their daughters to themselves that you will have a weekend where you can fuck with a princess who loves big cocks and a kitty-shaped semen container, don't I think you're going to miss that or if? "Something inside Raven went on and her mimebro only throbbed at the same time that she made her longer and more violent thrusts causing the blonde to only groan loudly and wrap her legs around Raven's waist but the brunette only held Yang's two legs and carried them to the side of her head also that he supported his whole body on top of Yang and began to move his hips even more making the little blonde just moan and tremble with pleasure as her eyes filled with tears and felt like the false penis filled her throat with the false seed of Ra come and shortly after Raven released all his semen in Yang's uterus causing Yang's abdomen to swell as if it were a balloon with water

Raven: "I'll be there, but tell them not to wear condoms. I want to fill them all like a turkey."

Summer: "Perfect this weekend will be full of sex, I will let others know" Raven finished the call and out of nowhere I lift Ynag in his lap to lift his legs and pass his arms behind the head of Yang that almost seemed fainted by the recent orgasm but that does not matter to Raven as he got up from the sofa and began to move Yang's body even faster, impacting Yang's body against his large flesh and passing railing in the eyes of the blonde became hearts and she just shouted in pleasure and asked Raven to let her drink her seed and this only made Raven happy since she let the blonde feel her orgasm approaching and in an abrupt way Yang intrigued her mother's penis to the base and began to suck to get Raven's seed and due to his intents he was rewarded to feel like rope after rope of hot, thick and tasty baby cream passed through his throat hasat that stopped coming out and that a happy Ynag alone I caress her bulging belly

Yang: I ate enough, I don't think I can eat anymore "

Raven "Well this dear weekend you will have to eat a lot since we will visit Summer and you will know that you'll have to take care of her and me"

Yang: "But I can tell you both that it is strange that I have to eat more"

Raven: "That this time Willow and Kali will also go and I have to make space in your stomach because we are going to stay with them all weekend" Yang just looked with a frightened face at his mother and then approached where I was standing Raven and started sucking Raven's balls

Yang: "Puurfecto now I can have Willow's tasty semen and Kali was eager to try it again"

Raven: "So you are accepting your role as a semen deposit very well but when it is with me my semen will be the tastiest for you understood, so as punishment you will have to suck me all day no matter what until you go to sleep clear after that he fucked all your holes and emptied my balls inside "Yang just nodded and started with his punishment making Raven smile lustfully at the thought of how much he was going to fill those girls over the weekend


	3. Salem, Cinder, Emerald y Neo: The Slaves

In an abandoned-looking house, it was inside the forest where most people did not dare to cross the street, since there was a legend that said that the person who entered that house received a horrible death, but that was something that It did not happen. The three girls who entered the house do not care for something to steal, but due to their inexperience they were immediately arrested and the owner of the house only looked at them with a frown, since the owner of the house was no more that Salem, who tried not to use his powers to attack the girls and assaulted a sofa in the living room where the three girls were

?: "I never thought it took three young women trying to steal something from my house, so I'll say it immediately, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" The three girls simply evaded the look of the white-haired woman who only suspected with irritation and stood up with her big penis between her dresses so she wouldn't notice and those girls saw her as a monster

?: "Well, if you don't want to talk, call the authorities to take care of you" the three girls just shook slightly and then the white-haired woman was about to leave the room but was stopped by a redhead who look with an extremely sad face and this only made the white-haired woman just sigh and sit down again and that when she looked at the three girls she could see them better

The first girl had black hair and golden eyes, in addition she had a red dress and the skirt reached her thighs, in addition to that she was constantly growing and it showed that of the three girls she was the one with less coffee and at this time when the white-haired woman looked at that girl's face, something inside her made her spine tremble, in her mind she could see that girl with watery eyes drowning with her limb in her throat and shortly after releasing her direct seed in the that girl's stomach and this thought only made Salem's penis start to wake up

The second girl had dark skin and red eyes in addition to her green hair and had a green sleeveless shirt that showed her abdomen as well as cream shorts that were too tight and exposed an image of her butt somewhat fat and in the same Sakem fantasized about that girl's butt by quickly putting his penis inside that girl's anus and unloading his seed inside

And the last girl had two colored hair, one part was pink while the other part was brown and the particular thing was that her eyes changed color with each blink, and her dress changed between brown, pink and yellow colors simulating ice cream Neapolitan. and in the end Salem had a fantasy with that last girl and Salem could feel that his penis began to rub against her dress

Salem: "Very well, who is the leader of your little gang?" the black-haired girl got lost slowly and approached where Salem was, who only licked her lips since she knew who her first victim would be and possibly the first girl who fell in love with her penis

Salem: "And what's your name, dear?"

Cinder: "Ci ... Cinder Fall"

Salem: "And you two dear ones as they are called?" The girl with green hair and the one with bicolor hair had and, like Cinder, approached where Salem was.

Emerald: "I am Emerald Sustrai and she is Neo" Neo just greeted the white-haired girl and Salem just nodded towards the two-colored-haired girl and fixed her gaze on the black-haired girl

Salem: "Very well, you two leave us Cinder and I will call you by name soon so leave" Both

Emerald and Neo just nodded and left the room where Salem used some of his magic to make the walls soundproof.

Cinder: "What do you want us to talk about?"

Salem: "You will see Cinder, you will know very well that they have just come to my house to steal something, so I can say that you do not want me to give them to you and your friends to the authorities, right?"

Cinder: "Yes, ma'am"

Salem: "Well, so that does not happen, we have to fulfill all the requests they make without questioning, we are"

Cinder: "Yes, ma'am"

Salem: "Perfect" Salem stood up and began to take off his dress, causing Cinder to blush and when Salem was completely naked, the ounta of his member was right in front of Cinder's lips and at the moment when Cinder he had the sight he could only see Salem's face. full of complete lust

Salem: "Now suck, bitch" Salem received his hands to the back of Cinder's head and began to approach his member and, despite the fact that Cinder resigned, he ended up remembering the words that Salem had said and that for obvious reasons Cinder ended up accepting that. that without another escape, Cinder slowly ran his tongue over the tip of Salem's penis, which caused the white-haired woman s way he began to move your hips and head to the rhythm of Salem's tentacle and hip movements and this only made the white-haired woman laugh when she saw that the hair girl brunette gave up and this only made Salem tighten his grip on Cinder's head and managed to sit on the sofa and let Cinder move his head around the entire Salem member this time while the white-haired woman gave a constant thrust of her hips and that after a few minutes the white-haired woman kept Cinder at the base of her penis and released her semen in Cinder's throat so that the brunette only began to slowly swallow Salem's semen

After several minutes in which Cinder had been drinking Salem's semen and letting the tentacle cause it to reach orgasm, it ended with a trembling Cinder that crawled away from Cinder's body but before the tentacles moved further away They wrapped Cinder in the waist, arms and legs and shortly after they tore all their clothes and then Cinder just choked out when he felt like something big and thick was inroduced inside and expanded its walls but could not even hit the part more deep in her uterus and left her unable to breathe for a few seconds and before Salem could even move again the door of the room was opened and two silent groans were heard in passing and when Salem turned her head she could only see the blushes on Emerald and Neo's cheeks and this time Salem got up not before stopping moving his hips and that both girls saw Cinder's face full of pure pleasure

Salem: "You will see darlings when I finish with them one of you two will be the following and I do not care who you three are going to be my sexual ladders after all that is the curse of who enters my house without my permission"

Cinder: "No ... this is mine ... that they get another ... is mine only mine ... I will be the only sex slave of this penis ... ... only me "Cinder began to move his hips with every thrust that Salem made and under them only a puddle of the fluids remained the fluids of Cinder's vagina and although both Emerald and Neo at first saw with disgust frown the scene very soon began to rub his thighs when he saw Salem's big penis fuck Cinder so well that you could even say that both girls were jealous but that was not something that mattered to a certain girl with bicolor hair since Neo just He placed under Cinder and began to pass his tongue every time Salem took out his shaft from inside Cinder and even left a lick in Cinder's vagina causing both women to only shudder at the sudden sensation and without them noticing Emerald was completely naked and rubbing her p I came with insistence while Sale just saw the whole scene with a smile on his face and out of nowhere he tightened his grip on Cinder's hips and began to make his strongest thrusts of the norm making the blackhead just turn his eyes towards the back of his head and that he took out his tongue at the same time that Salem released his orgasm inside Cinder and that shortly after the blackhead ended fainting for pleasure and that by the way the tentacles let her fall on the floor to what Neo de He immediately joined his lips against Cinder's vagina so he could taste that white thing that looked like ice cream

While Salem's penis was still erect, the pale-skinned woman would have already set her sights on her next objective and that objective was none other than a dark-skinned girl who had her eyes closed and two of her fingers entered and left. her vagina quickly to what Salem took the hand that was in Emerald's vagina and replaced it with his penis causing Emerald to only hug Salem's body when he felt like the penis of the white-haired woman had pierced the hymen from Emerald

Emerald: "Mami hurts ... because it hurts" Salem just left several kisses on Emerald's cheeks shortly after leaving a kiss on the lips of the red-eyed girl and start pushing slowly making Emerald just moan slowly

Emerlad: "Mami..a ... strong ... I want you to make me feel as good as Cinder"

Salem: "If my little girl wants it, I will give it to her but you will have to take everything as a big girl" Emerald just nodded and the same tentacles that had wrapped Cinder had now wrapped Emerald and picked her up shortly after turning her over and leaving her back in front of Salem and that in passing the white-haired woman began to move her hips and that one of the tentacles that had been wrapped around Emerald happened to enter her mouth just as if Salem's penis were also another which was introduced in his anus and this only made Emerald feel like two bumps hitting in its deepest parts Finally Emerald just let Salen move against his body while the dark-skinned girl just brought her hands to the tentacle that was in her mouth to be able to caress him and incidentally savor the tentacle to which Salem just shuddered with pleasure at the feel like the three holes of Emerald squeezed it tightly since the sensations felt by the tentacles were connected with Salem's penis

While the white-haired woman only appeared as strong as her lips could since the three holes of Emerald were more than tight and the feelings Salem felt were even better than what she felt when I fucked Cinder and now it would be difficult for the lady of the grimms since I didn't know which pussy was better than both and still had to fuck Neo's pussy

Emerald: "Mommy ... my kitten is burning too much and I have a lot of itching, what do I do to have it removed?" Salem for his part only made the tentacle that was in Emerald's ass to tangle around Emerald's legs and carry them behind Emeral's shoulders and this only made Salem more easily able to fuck her better and in fact he could see a lump marked on Emerald's abdomen

Salem: "Don't worry, my girl. I will calm the itching of your pussy with my penis, but for that I need you to continue moaning so that Mama knows that she is doing things well and that it is calming your kitty's itch" Salem began Pushing her hips with more strength making Emerald's eyes only begin to take the form of hearts and that the green-haired girl just started screaming in complete pleasure and that like Cinder under both could only be seen as a puddle was beginning to form through Emerarld's vaginal fluids and that Emerald could only moan in complete pleasure and this only made Salem wrap his arms around Emerald's abdomen and begin to push with more violence than normal since felt her orgasm approaching

Salem: "Ok honey, it's time for mom to release her semen so she can calm your kitty's itch, so make sure your kitty takes it all"

Emerald: "Yes Mommy, my kitten will take all your milk" Salem just gave one last push and was responsible for releasing his seed directly in Emerald's uterus that he could do nothing but scream in complete pleasure and that shortly after he fainted for the pleasure and for his part Salem was only responsible for making the tentacles release Emerald's body to the ground and could only be seen as a trail of semen came out of the dark-skinned girl's vagina and not only that if not that Salem ended up releasing some of his semen that ended up falling into the body of both Emerald and Cinder's

And this only caused Salem to fall on his butt and out of nowhere a girl with bicolor hair appeared in front of Salem without any clothes and with a trace of fluids soaking her thighs and also began to rub the tip of Salem's penis against his folds and slow down his hips causing both Salem and Neo to clench their lips because Neo's vagina was too tight for Salem and although Salem's penis tried to expand Neo's walls they were still tighter normal so Salem just placed his hands on Neo's hips and began to move the body of the bicolor-haired girl causing Neo to just hug Salem's body and bury his face in the middle of Salem's breasts and that on the other hand, the white-haired woman only began to move both Neo's body and her hips faster and that because of the situation she only gave a slight blow to Neo's butt causing Neo's vaginal walls to they pretended even more and that the bicolor-haired girl groaned silently and this only made Salem look with a curious face and to answer his doubts he hit Neo's little butt again only to feel again how Neo's walls tightened even more and this result just put a smile on Salem's face

Salem: "So we have a little masochist in the group, so I'll take care to give you a lot of pleasure, little bitch" Salem just hit the back of Neo several times making the bicolor-haired girl just moan even more than silent way and that Neo's vaginal walls tighten even more and that this only made it harder for him to move his hips and that out of nowhere Salem laid Neo's body on the ground and using his arms raised Neo's legs at par On his shoulders and there Salem was only in charge of fucking Neo strongly, making sure that his penis hit just the most private part of Neo's uterus and, in passing, the lump in Neo's abdomen looked at what the bicolor hair girl alone He wrapped his arms around Salem's neck and took care of biting and Salem's shoulder to which the white-haired woman was only in charge of pushing her hips with more force and that in the end Neo only moved her falls against Salem's oene already carried by the pleasure that was causing Salem's penis and this It was motivation for Salem to be able to release her seed in Neo's womb and caused the bicolor-haired girl to only tighten her grip on Salem's neck and within a few minutes she ended up fainted while Salem only took care to release her semen inside of Neo and when he finished his orgasm Salem could only see with a smile from ear to ear the bodies of the three girls with some traces of semen coming out of their vaginas or simply bogging their bodies

Salem: "This is a good life, Emerald has my head right, I don't think you want Mami to bother say you don't drink all your milk, right" Emerald just nodded and brought his lips to the head of Salem's penis and began to suck hard trying to taste the semen of his "Mother" so to speak while Cinder was sucking the balls of Salem while Neo only silently moaned since Salem was penetrating her with two of his tentacles as well as Cinder

Salem: "Very well Emerald put your vagina on my penis, it is time that I feed your kitten" Emerald just nodded and the brunette girl climbed on Salem's lap where she began to rub against Salem's penis and slow way was lowering his hips

Salem: "What a reward I got" Salem just laughed somewhat lustfully and only continued with his sexual time with his new slaves


	4. Kali and Blake: The Love Of Kittens

Life in Kuo-Kuana was somewhat peaceful for some of the villagers since they had to do their daily routine without any discomfort but above all who lived there was a family that lived in a somewhat large house and this was guarded by several guards

In this house it was nothing more than the residence of the Belladonna that until now was led by Kali Belladonna due to the fact that her husband Ghira Belladonna had been killed in a peaceful demonstration because several human beings did not accept the demonstration and ended up attacking the fauns and with it I arrive at the death of Ghira

Although at first Kali and Blake were hurt by the loss of the one who was the leader of the family, it did not matter to Kali to have found out about that since the mature woman had her eyes fixed on the youngest of the family and this was Blake, little Blake had inherited a remarkable characteristic from her mother and that was her wide hips and her big butt that decorated her black skirt and although there were several times that Blake gave her mother an unconscious view of her butt Kali only he tried not to jump on his daughter and attack her as if he were a cat in heat

But what no one knew about Kuo Kuana is that Kali had a member in the middle of his legs that made the members of the horses compete and that only made Kali happy since without him, he could not do to Blake what he had planned

It was no lie to anyone that in Kuo-kuana it was very common for several of its inhabitants to go into heat even though it was not their time and this Kali knew very well since when she was married to Ghira Blake she had been in heat several times and because she was still too young to mate her parents gave her some suppressants to avoid her jealousy but this time it would not be this time this time Kali was going to make her and her daughter's zeal arrive at the same time and for that there was no time to wait

The days went by and with it the warm weather began to arrive in the land of Menagerie, bringing hot days to this small island and especially making the fauns try to bear the hot weather and in the Belladonna residence it was not different and both women did it. They knew well that at first Blake used her black skirt and a purple blouse with a cat printed on it and now she was only wearing a large blouse that reached to her thighs and for obvious reasons she did not wear underwear to try to bear the unbearable heat

While Kali was only wearing a sports bra and panties to prevent the heat from making her sweat, but due to the constant changes in weather, the bra she was wearing only made her breasts look bigger than normal and she would call her attention. Blake Kali ended up removing his underwear, exposing his sleeping member and without any more taking a seat next to Blake who was watching his children's program

While Kali lifted Blake's body to place it on her lap and incidentally she could feel her limb being rubbed against Blake's young and unexplored folds and even the little black-haired woman began to move against her mother's limb in order to get more comfortable and Kali took Blake's hips to move her even more against his member feeling how it hardened all over by the rubbing between both sexes

Blake: "Mommy, I'm trying to watch my show"

Kali: "I'm not forbidding you to see it ... by the way Blake when your jealousy is supposed to come" Before Blake answered Kali could feel an increasing humidity in Blake's vagina in addition to an increase of temperature and the growing smell of pheromones that Blake was releasing that made Kali's member wake up completely and collide against Blake's abomen

Blake: "Mommy hurts me ... it hurts me a lot ..."

Kali: "Where does it hurt honey?" Blake got up and stood on all fours and with both hands opened her vaginal lips to give a full view of her pussy to Kali and by the way Kali's penis moved with anxiety and the precum began to come out of the tip and that by the way Kali placed her hands on Blake's hip and brought her face close to Blake's vagina and gave him a light lick causing Blake to shake with the sensation

Blake: "Mommy, why did you do that?"

Kali: "You see dear we have run out of suppressors for your heat and because your father knew where to buy suppressors for your heat and the fact that he is now dead let's say you will have to go through this painful state but there is a way of doing that this pain will go away and mommy will help you at every moment "Kali approached the tip of his member to Blake's folds and began to rub them feeling how Blake's moisture lubricated his penis

Blake: "How will you do that mommy?" Kali just laughed and pushed her hips roughly so that she could get inside Blake as she passed through the hymen and ute

Blake roared making her groan silently and for her part Kali tightened her grip on Blake's hip due to how tight the black-haired girl's vagian was and this caused Kali to purr loudly and incidentally introduce one of his hands inside Blake's shirt to caress her breasts

And although at first Blake did not make any noise Kali began to move his hips causing Blake to moan silently or bite his wrist to prevent moans from coming out of his mouth but this did not stop Kali from moving wildly within Blake and to increase his pleasure Kali lifted Blake in his arms and made Blake sit on his lap even with his member in Blake's vagina and so Kali only began to move her hips and those of her daughter to her compas making Blake she moaned loudly in addition to Kali using her claws to grab Blake's shirt leaving her completely naked in front of her mother while Blake only tilted his head back because his mother's member was hitting their deepest places and only causing them to They were unconsciously leaving Blake to such an extent that now the black-haired woman had begun to move her own hips violently to such an extent that Kali's balls were hitting I walk against Blake's butt and it was beginning to take a slight reddish color from the blows

Kali: "Blake ... here comes my first load darling ... try to take it all and I'll reward you by letting you drink it when we're done" Kali under Blake's hips as I lift their hips and that was enough incentive to make the orgasm of both explode and incidentally the stream of semen began to fill Blake's baby room but even so Kali was not satisfied and just withdrew from the vagina without feeling the pleasure tour of the vaginal walls of Blake hugged tightly to his penis and without waiting for more Kali hit her hips against Blake's perfect butt causing Blake to reach orgasm again and let his fluids puddle on the floor

And in the same way Kali began to violently move her hips only this time the mature woman let Blake ride her while kissing Blake's growing breasts causing the black-haired woman to just wrap her arms around Kali's neck and still bring her closer. closer to her breasts as she felt Kali's penis expand her hole tighter and the sensation of orgasm came closer for both of them

Blake: "Mommy again I feel like your penis is shaking"

Kali: That's right darling where you want it this time "

Blake: "I want to take it ... I want your seed in my mouth please mommy" Kali lifted Blake's body and laid it on the couch for a short time after inserting his penis into Blake's throat and giving slight movements he managed to release his semen that was swallowed with clear impatience by the black-haired

Kali: "Easy kitty ... drink it more slowly ... if you want more of Mommy's secret milk I will give you more, but try to enjoy it" Blake only started to swallow slowly his mother's semen and he only dedicated himself to savor it until he stopped coming out and Kali removed his member from Blake's throat leaving the black-haired woman only breathe heavily for what had just happened

Kali: "Very good cat, I hope you are ready for what's next"

Blake: "Why?"

Kali: "Talk to one of the mother of your friends and this weekend we will go to Patch to have a party so get used to being fucked for three days and you will not sleep at all since in those days you will be used as a personal semen bag to me and the mothers of your friends "

Blake: Oh ... shit- "

Kali: "That Blake language or maybe you want me to give you a better lesson" Blake's vagina immediately got wet again while Kali's penis took its erect form completely and got closer to where Blake was.

Kali: "Let's start with the second round"


End file.
